The invention generally relates to hub assemblies for catheters. Catheters require that after deployment of filter, stent, or other similar intravascular medical device, two hubs may be attached to one another to prevent movement relative to one another. The intravascular medical device may, for example, be a vascular or vena cava filter for capturing embolic material in the blood flow, a stent, an embolic filter, an angioplasty balloon, a drug delivery device, or similar such minimally invasive intravascular device.